The invention pertains to a disk storage drive with a brushless dc driving motor that comprises a stator provided with a winding and an outer rotor with a permanent magnetic rotor magnet that encompasses the stator and forms an essentially cylindrical air gap, as well as a hub that is connected with the rotor magnet in a nonrotating manner and is provided with a disk carrier section that can be stuck through a central opening of the storage disk in order to serve as a receptacle for at least one storage disk arranged in a clean room, whereby at least half of the axial longitudinal extent of the stator winding and the motor magnet interacting with the same are held within the space enclosed by the plate carrier section of the hub, and whereby the rotor and the hub are supported in a rotatable manner on a stationary shaft by a bearing arrangement with a first bearing.
Such a drive is known from DE-OS 3,818,994.
Certain problems exist with such devices or drives for such devices, namely that the extreme precision requirements in regard to the quality constant must be fulfilled even at changing temperatures which represents a particularly frequent problem with hard disk storage drives.
This invention is based on the objective of maintaining a high precision even at changing temperatures, and of better ensuring the long-term constancy of the precision.
This objective is attained by the elements described in Claim 1, or Claim 11 respectively.